Paul (MA)
Outline Of The Movie Paul is a 2011 British-American science fiction comedy film directed by Greg Mottola, written by Simon Pegg and Nick Frost. Plot Graeme Willy and Clive Gollings are two English comic book enthusiasts and best friends who have traveled to the United States to attend the annual San Diego Comic-Con International and to take a road trip in their RV to visit sites of major extraterrestrial importance. When stopping for something to eat they meet two rednecks and when Graeme laughs with them they start tormenting him. They leave quickly and dent the rednecks' car. At night, along the highway, they notice lights following them. Wrongly thinking the lights to be from the rednecks' dented car they speed up, but the car passes them and then crashes. They investigate the damaged car, and discover an alien named Paul, who is in desperate need of help. Although shocked by the appearance of Paul, Graeme agrees to give Paul a ride, but Clive fainted after seeing Paul is displeased about not being consulted about the idea. Later, United States Secret Service Agent Lorenzo Zoil arrives at the site of the crashed car and informs his mysterious female superior, called the "Big Guy", over the radio that he is closing in on Paul, and she recommends using local law enforcement as back-up. Zoil recruits two inept rookie agents, Haggard and O'Reilly, to aid in his mission, without informing them about the nature of their target. Graeme, Clive and Paul pull into an RV park run by Ruth Buggs, a Christian fundamentalist, and her over-bearing father, Moses. The trio bond around their camp grill and Paul reveals that since he was captured by the government, he had been advising them in all manner of scientific and sociological achievements. Having divulged everything that he knows, Paul has outlived his usefulness as a receptacle of knowledge, thus his captors intended to surgically remove Paul's brain and harvest his stem cells, in an attempt to harness his physical abilities which he had previously demonstrated both invisibility and healing powers. With the help from a friend inside Area 51, Paul sent an SOS to his home planet and was escaping to rendezvous with them. The next morning, Paul intentionally reveals himself to Ruth during a theological discussion, and the trio are forced to kidnap her and make a hasty escape. Moses steps outside and sees Paul and, believing him to be a demon, grabs his shotgun and chases after them in his truck. Paul shatters Ruth's faith by sharing his knowledge of the universe via telepathic link. At first horrified, Ruth suddenly becomes eager to sin, which her father had raised her to fear doing. She initially does not trust Paul, but he heals her left eye, which she lost her vision in at the age of four. Paul eventually reveals his intention to return to Tara Walton, the girl whose dog he crashed his ship on in 1947 and who subsequently saved his life, who is now an old woman. After spending her life being ridiculed for what she said she saw, Tara is grateful to see that Paul exists. She turns her gas cooker on to make tea, but is interrupted by Haggard and O'Reilly on one side of the house, and Zoil on the other. As the motley crew escapes and drives off with Paul, O'Reilly shoots at them, and the gas ignites, destroying Tara's house and apparently killing O'Reilly. A winded Zoil attempts to follow, but Haggard takes off first, shooting at Moses, running him off the road and catching up to the RV. However, due to an error in judgement, Haggard accidentally drives off a cliff and is killed, leaving Zoil as the last remaining agent in pursuit. He reassures the Big Guy that he will have Paul within an hour, but she declares herself tired of waiting, and informs Zoil that she has ordered a military response. When Paul, Graeme, Clive, Ruth and Tara arrive at the rendezvous, they set off a signal and wait. Eventually, eerie orange lights show up over the surrounding trees, and everyone believes that it is Paul's rescue ship. However, it is an army helicopter, with the Big Guy on board. As she and three troops move to shoot Paul, Zoil arrives, and it is revealed that he was Paul's inside contact who helped him to escape. Zoil disarms the men, but is shot in the shoulder by the Big Guy. Tara punches out the Big Guy, but Moses appears with his shotgun and mortally wounds Graeme while aiming at Paul. Paul heals him and collapses, briefly appearing to be dead before he quickly recovers; Moses proclaims this to be a miracle from God. The Big Guy regains consciousness, but is immediately crushed by the arriving alien ship. Paul begins to depart and informs Tara that she is coming with him to live a better life. He bids farewell to his friends, hoping to meet them again one day. Two years later, Graeme, Clive, Ruth and even O'Reilly are shown again at the Comic-Con convention, where Graeme and Clive are promoting Paul, their new hit novel. Cast greame.jpg|Graeme Willy clive.jpg.png|Clive Gollings paul.jpg|Paul zoil.jpg|Special Agent Lorenzo Zoil ruth.jpg|Ruth Buggs haggard.jpg|Agent Haggard tara.jpg|Tara Walton reilly.jpg|Agent O'Reilly moses.jpg|Moses Buggs pat stevens.jpg|Pat Stevens the big guy.jpg|"The Big Guy" adam shadowchild.jpg|Adam Shadowchild Simon Pegg - Graeme Willy Nick Frost - Clive Gollings Seth Rogen - Paul Kristen Wiig - Ruth Buggs Bill Hader - Agent Haggard Blythe Danner - Tara Walton Joe Lo Truglio - Agent O'Reilly John Carroll Lynch - Moses Buggs, Ruth's father Jane Lynch - Pat Stevens, bar tender Sigourney Weaver - "The Big Guy" Jeffrey Tambor - Adam Shadowchild, a famous science-fiction writer Category:Movie Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:MA Category:Family-Movie Category:Friendship Category:Drama Category:Family